The Valuan Empire
The Valuan Empire is a nation in Radmire's Empire Empire Builder, located far to the Southwest on the main continent of the world. History Before the formation of the Empire, the Bay of Valua was inhabited by a handful of different tribes and clans, all of whom warred and traded amongst one another independently. After many years of this existance, Kimray Teodoran of the Teodoran clan, who had inhabited the center island of the bay for as long as recorded history, began to unify these tribes through a series of trade agreements and unification wars. At the end of this, Kimray established himself as the leader of this new collective, and christened the new nation, 'The Valuan Empire' with himself as Emperor. Once Kimray had pacified the Empire and ensured the stability of the region, he began a series of expansions to solidify the Empire's control of the surrounding region, gaining Valua much of it's territory, which is still held to this day. Kimray found valuable resources for Valua, establishing the gold mines that Valua would become famed for. In addition, Kimray established the currency of Valua, minting coins and setting standards of trade and currency to be used by the people. Kimray improved the capital city greatly, transforming what was once an island inhabited only by tribal peoples into a grand city, and a center of culture and learning in the Empire. In addition, Kimray began the ardous task of creating useable magic within the empire, sponsoring the research of the Ellicticians and pushing them to success despite numerous setbacks and failures. It was his sponsorship that led the mages to finally accomplish their goal, and it is because of this discovery that Valua has made much of its progress. However, shortly after the Ellicticians had finally succeeded in harnassing lightning magic, Kimray passed away, dying at the age of 70, an old and tired man. After Kimray's passing, his son Valrin ascended to the throne, and began ruling the Emperor. Valrin's reign began with the establishment of the Cult of the Storm, a religious organization dedicated to the worship and respect of the great power the Ellicticians wield. In addition, Valrin greatly expanded the lands of the empire, bringing more people and wealth into the empire. After this, he began organizing the Ellicticians and funding their research, leading to the developments of weapons and armor imbued with storm magic, giving an edge to the warriors of the Empire. It was near this time that the Nord-Dutch war broke out in the East, and Valrin created the First of the Emperors legions in response to this massive conflict, to protect Valua from any external threats. In addition, Valrin began putting work towards foreign policy, sending emissaries to Khildan in the North, establishing both a trade route and a defensive pact with their undead neighbors. At this time, Vilran commisioned the craftsmen and the Ellicticians to collaborate on two seperate projects of great value to the future of the Valuan Empire. The Lighnting Artillery and the War Balloons were accomplished at the same time, and have both been added in to complement the traditional forces of Valua, further improving the effectiveness of the military. Shortly after, Vilran established trade routes with both Yuktobania and Khmut, improving the income of the Empire. The establishment of the trade routes was a precursor to what would be the first conflict in which Valuan soldiers actively participated. The Orks located to the East attacked Khildan on sight, and Valua rushed to the aid of their allies. At the Great Battle of the Desert, the Khildanian forces were outnumbered three to one, thoguh they were performing admirably against the green hordes, when the Valuan forces arrived. A large fleet of Airships led by Vilran himself began shelling the Ork forces with the lightning cannons, whilst simultaneously deploying Valuan ground forces wherever the Orks were beating back Khildan's warriors. Together, the nations were able to obliterate the Ork hordes, but the victory was short lived. The release of the creature Lillith over Oostland, and her subsequent proclamation regarding ownership over all the lands of the world, led Vilran to withdraw back to Valua, upon ensuring that Khildan's forces were stable and secure. What happens next is unkown. Commerce Valua's primary luxury resources are the gold mined in the empire, and the large quantities of pearls farmed from the bay at the center of the empire. The recent advent of airship technology has made it possible for Valua's merchants to travel and trade their goods at locations farther and farther away, and the future of trade in Valua looks promising. Military Valua's army consists of a core of highly tained infantry, clad in heavy armor and wielding magic weapons imbued with the Ellicticians storm magic. These infantrymen are supported by a small group of Ellicticians, who use their magic to assist the soldiers in battle. In addition, the advent of the Lightning Cannon has given Valua's Armies the capability to attack their foes at great distance, and with much greater firepower. The Valuan navy does not sail upon the oceans, but upon the skies, utilising advanced airship technology, a miraculous combination of science and magic. These ships, when equipped with Lightning Cannon's, are capable of dealing fearsome damage to their foes. Category:Empire Emporium Category:Nation